vampireknightfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 11: Consequence of Desire
Consequence of Desire (望みの代償, Nozomi no Dīru) is the eleventh episode of the Vampire Knight Series. Premise From Amazon/Viz Media:Amazon episode list: Vampire Knight season 1, retrieved November 2, 2019. :"Maria's masked servant is none other than Zero's twin brother, Ichiru, whom Zero has not seen since their separation long ago..." Summary Zero faces Ichiru, who reveals his past feelings of envy and worthlessness and how he and Shizuka became allies. Ichiru tells Zero that even though he wants to kill Zero, he won’t if Zero serves Shizuka. Zero apologizes for getting Ichiru turned into a vampire. Angry, Ichiru attacks. Zero blocks it but keels over, overcome by blood thirst. Toga bursts through the door to retrieve Zero. Ichiru challenges him, but Toga refuses to fight, saying that Ichiru was his disciple. Angry, Ichiru draws his sword. Zero steps in to defend his teacher. Ichiru is knocked over by Zero’s strength and his sword flies through the air. It falls straight for his throat, but Toga takes the blade in his shoulder, shielding Ichiru. Zero brings Toga to Headmaster Cross and departs. Toga tells Cross that Ichiru is back and asks if Cross still plans to not interfere. Elsewhere, Yuki struggles with Maria’s proposal; she visits Zero’s empty room, thinking of Zero’s isolation and Kaname’s kindness. She then heads for the auditorium to help set up the decorations for the dance as her class got the lowest score; the Class President continues to yell at her for not heading his warning about taking the test seriously. When Yuki turned in her test, the only thing on it was her name. Zero arrives, having not bothered to clean the blood off his clothes, searching for Yuki. They quickly enter an empty room, where Yuki tells him to drink her blood, but to not be sloppy as it will draw attention. Zero does without resistance, something Yuki notices is different. She quickly questions Zero why her blood tastes like, only for him to ask why she would want to know before continuing drinking her blood. Yuki remembers Maria saying that to save Zero; Yuki must either give Maria her blood or kill Kaname. Alone afterwards, Zero is filled with self-disgust. Meanwhile, Yuki receives a ball dress from Kaname, who had previously almost failed to get her to understand he was inviting her. Yuki meets Zero at the ball entrance, where Cross is telling Zero not to dwell too much on becoming a Level E. Yuki cheerfully pins a rose to Zero’s jacket and tidies up his uniform. He asks how Yuki can keep smiling. Yuki replies: because she hopes that Zero will smile too. Yuki runs off to find Kaname, being told by Akatsuki he's on the terrace. Finding Kaname, Yuki dances with him on the terrace. Yuki accuses Kaname of treating her like a child by putting her to sleep and erasing her memories the night before. Kaname hugs her, saying that he only wanted to protect her. Yuki makes her decision about Maria’s bargain and runs off. Zero comes looking for Yuki. Kaname tells Zero coldly that he’s supposed to protect her. Zero runs after Yuki. Seething, Kaname breaks the glass pane behind him; he tells Takuma to tie him down before he does something rash. Meanwhile, Hanabusa and Akatsuki sneak off and find Shizuka’s real body. Seiren tells them to leave it alone. Akatsuki stops Hanabusa from asking more, saying that this means Kaname has plans. Image gallery 2875183466 1.jpg Akatsuki and Ruka.jpg Navigation References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Anime